She got a Tan and I got a Sunburn
by Vampirekisses9817
Summary: Edward takes Renesmee to the beach, and comes back with a sunburned toddler. How does he handle the first step in fatherhood? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or Owl City.


EPOV: I hated to see my little girl cry. I hated seeing her in pain. And here I am, the reason for her pain.

FLASHBACK

I walked into the cottage, seeing Renesmee sitting on the sofa, coloring. Her head popped up when I entered.

"Daddy!" She screamed as she ran into my arms. I lifted her up and sat down on the couch.

"Daddy?" she said.

"Yes Nessie?" I replied to my little angel.

"I'm bored." she said with a sigh.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that," I said smiling, before I continued. "because if we don't, then do you know what will happen?" I said.

"What!" She screamed with amusement.

"Or the... TICKLE MONSTER WILL COME AND GET YOU!" I yelled, tickling her until she ran out of breath.

"I know, how about we go to the beach?" Nessie asked me, still breathing heavily.

"I guess we could do that. Go get your swimsuit, and we'll go." I replied.

END FLASHBACK.

I wish I could take that desicion back.

Here I was, holding a horribly sunburned Nessie in my arms, so sunburned, that my cool skin wouldn't even help. Bella rushed up to me.

"Edward, what happen- oh." She saw the red toddler in my arms.

"Edward, I know what to do. Go to the store, and get me 2 gallons of milk, some Noxzema makeup remover, a bag of ice, and some aloe vera gel. When you get in the car, put the Noxzema in the ice, and bring it to me." She said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked Bella as she took Nessie from me.

"Edward, living in Phoenix most of your life helps." She said. I walked out the door, and started up my Volvo. Why Noxzema, and why put it in a bag of ice? My mind pondered that until I got to the store. I picked up the items needed and rushed home.

I gave the products to Bella, who was in a crowded bathroom alongside Esme, while Nessie was in a cold bathtub. Bella quickly substituted the water for milk.

"Ok, honey" Bella said to Nessie, "This is going to hurt a bit. I am going to put this cream on you to take the hurt away, Ok?" She said. Renesmee nodded in agreement. Bella slowly oozed the cream out of the bottle, and rubbed it on Nessie. That was when the worst experience of my life happened.

Renesmee screamed so loudly, that Jacob heard it from the woods, and came rushing in, while Rose told him the whole story. I ran at vampire speed to my bedroom door, and heard another sickening scream from Nessie before I could muffle it. I started slamming stuff around, while hearing Bella sob, Nessie scream, and Esme whimper. Why couldn't Bella finish already? I caused this. I failed my little girl. I jumped out the window and ran to the cottage, throwing myself onto the bed.

About an hour later, I heard footsteps. I quickly identified them as Bella's, and there was something else too. She was blocking that person from me. I heard her open the door, and walk to right outside our bedroom door. Then the doggy door opened. Nessie insisted that we put one in as her secret entrance.

I frowned and growled again when I saw the bronze curls poke through the door. All of a sudden, I felt a tiny body sit on my chest, and a hand put up against my face. I saw her saying "It wasn't your fault Daddy." I looked at her.

"Yes it is, Nessie. I failed you. I am a horrible father." I said.

"She leaned down and hugged me tight around the neck, then kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Daddy." She said. I felt overjoyed when she smiled at me. I was about to get up, when she interupted.

"No Daddy. Lay down. You need to be taken care of. You have sunburn too."

After about a half an hour, she had aloe vera rubbed all over me, and I was tucked into bed, with Bella smiling at the door. Renesmee stuck a thermometer in my mouth, and, of course, Bella called Jacob to see and they both laughed out loud. Finally, Nessie got into her PJ's, and climbed into bed next to me. I thought she was asleep, so I started to take the thermometer out. Big mistake.

"No no. Put that back in, you're sick." She said with a pouty face. I laughed through the thermometer once more, and watched Nessie sleep, just like I did with her mother years ago. 


End file.
